Sirviente del mar
by KamonKaze
Summary: Tachimukai por razones aparentes termina trabajando para una familia de mucho reconocimiento; La familia Tsunami, donde no solo trabajara, sino que se enamorara.
1. Chapter 1

Sirviente del mar – Tsunami x Tachimukai.

* * *

><p>Lo se, lo se, tengo fics que mirar, pero la verdad entre mis fics los que están por terminar son: Otro mundo, La venganza es una medicina poco aconsejable, ¿Bodas?, Cálido amor, Te salvare Kazemaru como sea, Escuela vampirica, asi que me he dicho, ¿Por qué no hacer un fic de esta pareja tan amorosa? Ya que es una de mis favoritas.<p>

Y siento ser tan pesada TT^TT prometo que la semana que viene termino con esos fics, pero que tengo exámenes xDD soy estudiante todavía.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Días<p>

Diario Día - : Después de instalarme en la recamara de las sirvientas todas han intentado obstaculizar mi trabajo, al parecer de lo que he oído por parte de Rika-san, tienen envidia de mi, aun no lo he entendido del todo, pero me dijo; "Esas perras te tienen envidia solo porque te encargaras de la habitación del señorito de la mansión, Jousuke-sama", me aterra tener que ocuparme solo de sus cosas cuando no esta, me pongo muy nervioso.

Con torpeza un joven chico con vestido de sirvienta un poco desgastado caminaba con prisa hacia la habitación de su joven amo, tenia que limpiarla, sobretodo por que después de tanto tiempo volvería a la mansión Tsunami, se encontraba nervioso, había escuchado rumores de que las sirvientas eran el juego tradicional del joven amo. En su cabeza solo rondaba una cosa: "No quiero ser descubierto", ya que solo las mujeres tenían que servir dentro de la casa, y por un tonto error la obligaron a trabajar de sirvienta siendo un chico, pero claro esta su aspecto de niña pequeña y dulce no le ayudo mucho que digamos hasta que se resignó.

-¡Tachimukai! –le llamó con voz melosa su amiga Rika-san -¡Ven por aquí cielo!

-¿Rika-san? Disculpa pero tengo que limpiar la habitación del señorito Tsunami –dijo jadeante, en verdad los pasillos eran largos, y la casa era inmensa parecía no tener fin –Si no lo hago, el señorito vendrá y se molestara –con manos sudorosas

-¿Vuelve Jousuke? –sin saber del asunto –Ya me parecía que todas estaban demasiado entusiasmadas –pensando con su mano en su mentón –Que lata entonces, bueno cuídate Tachi –despidiéndose de él.

-Que chica mas rara –pensó en su cabeza mientras una gotita recorría su mejilla, siguió con su mandato y sin vacilar se fue.

Por fin había llegado al lugar, abrió la puerta con lentitud, aunque no era la primera vez que limpiaba la habitación del joven, sentía una inquietud en su cuerpo, un sudor frio como una descarga eléctrica, para ser sinceros el joven sirviente nunca lo conoció, razón de mas para sentirse inseguro.

-Cada vez que vengo a este sitio, me pongo muy nervioso –dijo con voz baja al entrar por fin a la gran habitación que mas que un cuarto parecía una casa de plebeyos entera, con todo completo: muebles de roble hechos a manos con detalles, cuadros de buen ver, alfombras muy caras por sus tejidos y texturas, un suelo barnizado, paredes de colores claros, estanterías repletas de libros de todo tipo de categorías, grandes ventanales que dejaban pasar la tenue luz del sol, cortinas de terciopelo con hermosos detalles dorados, una gran cama de matrimonio-raro para una persona- de roble y sabanas de seda como todo lo demás, lo mejor de todo, era que tenia un baño completo, estudio, y da al patio y al jardín.

El joven no paraba de maravillarse, dejo de mirar el lugar como un bobo y se dispuso a limpiar, pero no noto en ningún momento la presencia de alguien.

-¡A limpiar! –se dijo a si mismo, alzándose las mangas de su vestido largo, con una voluntad de fuego.

Detrás suyo alguien respiraba en su blanco cuello fino y delgado, él asustado de que fuera un fantasma cogió la escoba con sus manos y se volteo a enfrentar al "fantasma", sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Atrás fantasma! No impedirás que agá bien mi trabajo para los señores Tsunami –dijo con voz temblorosa y sudando del miedo, con la escoba en alto, hasta que el sujeto que estaba con él, habló tranquilo y riendo.

Riendo –Tranquila, solo soy Tsunami Jousuke –diciendo su nombre con voz suave, el otro abrió con miedo su ojo derecho para verificar si era verdad o no.

Lo único que puedo verificar: "¡Es un pervertido, no puede ser el señorito!", pensó internamente, al verlo todo mojado y solo en toalla cubriendo sus partes viriles, al joven sirviente, sin razón aparente, se sonrojo mucho al ver su fornido cuerpo moreno alto y fuerte, con esos ojos tan imponentes y penetrantes a la vez, negros como el carbón mismo, con su cabellera rosada que tan bien le quedada al señorito Tsunami, no pudo evitar tener un derrame nasal, y que su rostro se pusieron muy rojo.

-¿Es-estas bien? –le preguntó preocupado el joven moreno

-¡Ah! Estoy perfectamente, por favor no te me acerques –rogaba dando un paso atrás, con un pañuelo que tenia en su vestido se seco la sangre de la nariz.

-Ven aquí, debes obedecerme –le ordenó ya molesto –Soy el heredero así que hazme caso –le cogió de las manos y con lo llevó al baño –Lávate la cara mujer, no me gusta ver a nadie sangrar de esa manera –riendo, el otro obedeció sin mas –Iré a vestirme, y después te dejare sola para que dejes todo esto limpio, ¿Quedó claro? –saliendo del baño

-Hai… -respondió cuando el señorito se fue del lugar.

El joven sirviente, nervioso, decidió empezar a limpiar el baño mientras el moreno se vestía para salir.

Pasado un cuarto de hora, el joven señorito salió de la habitación, Tachimukai sabia que era su momento para limpiar lo demás, pero después pensó en algo… ¿Cuándo había llegado a la mansión?

-Por cierto –dijo el joven moreno -¿Cómo te llamas? –curioso acomodándose los gemelos de las mangas de su camisa de color blanco.

-¡Eh! –sorprendido, se asusto tanto que cayo dentro de la bañera, el de los ojos negros fue a socorrerlo -¡Lo siento mucho! He hecho malgastar su tiempo en mí –con un leve sonrojo

-Olvídalo –dijo en suspiro –Eres muy lenta –tocando su castaño cabello –Bueno, ¿Este pequeño polluelo tiene nombre? –en un tono de burla.

-"¿Polluelo?" –pensó -¡Ah! Soy Tachimukai Yuuki, encantado…digo ¡Encantada de servirle mi joven amo! –en reverencia.

Ríe por debajo –Eres muy graciosa, a la vez que dulce, me agradas –saliendo del baño –Cuídate polluelo intenta sobrevivir –riendo.

-¡Disculpe joven amo soy T-A-C-H-I-M-U-K-A-I! –dijo casi en grito con el ceño fruncido.

Se para en seco –Pero eres como un polluelo, pequeña y frágil, aun menos tienes el cuerpo desarrollado –riendo al imaginarse al chico como un pollito –Hasta otra Polluelo –saliendo, Tachimukai molesto casi le tira la escoba en la cara: "Calma Tachimukai, aguanta hasta reunir dinero" –pensando. Y así volvió al trabajo.

Su tranquilidad no aguantaría mucho, su molesto amo, volvió a entrar.

-¡Una cosa mas polluelo, no le digas a nadie que me has visto, ni a mi madre! –dijo todo muy rápido y salió dando un golpe a la puerta.

-¿Eh? –con una aura de agresividad -¡Ah! Que molesto es el joven amo.

El día del joven sirviente pasó muy lento, pero no le importaba, quería hacer las cosas bien, y acabar el día con una sonrisa, como siempre, no tenia motivaciones, solo reunir dinero e ir donde su hermana mayor Touko Tachimukai, la echaba tanto en falta, su única compañía –las cartas que enviaba –en sus días de soledad y tristeza.

Tras terminar su turno, fue directamente a la recamara a descansar un poco para después ir a darse una relajante baño en compañía de Rika una joven muy vigorosa.

-Hoy ha sido un día muy raro –termino de escribir Tachimukai en su pequeño diario de color marrón con un lacito rojo en el centro con su nombre; "Yuuki". En suspiros.

-El joven amo ha venido, ¿Cómo podre sobrellevar las cosas en su presencia? –con la mirada perdida en la luna.

Afuera de la mansión en el jardín se podía oír música, gente reír, y niños como no, nunca podía faltar los niños en la gran casa de la familia mas rica del país, la familia Tsunami, no era de esperar, celebraban la vuelta de su primogénito, Jousuke, quien volvía de terminar sus estudios en el extranjero, un día muy importante para su joven madre quien tanto amaba a su hijo, pero a la vez regañaba, había oído rumores de sus cuantiosos amoríos en alta mar.

Muchos de los presentes eran familias amigas, o amigos del joven amo, pero su picardía era tanta que tuvo que presentar disculpas ante los padres de muchos de los amigos de su padre, por intentar llamar la atención de muchas doncellas hermosas e hijas.

-Eres un caso perdido hijo mio –dijo su madre con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios carmesí, una mujer noble de cabellos rosados y de tez muy blanca, de ojos negros, llevaba un vestido largo y de color rosado, con un abanico de color rojo en mano –Pero me alegra tanto de verte hijo –le da un fuerte abrazo –Espero por tu bien que no hayas tenido un hijo en mi ausencia, por que tu pobre y vieja madre se pondría a llorar.

-¡No me ahogues madre! Y no eres vieja, y no tengo hijos por ahí, sabes que me cuido respecto en ese tema –dijo el joven casi asfixiado.

-Más te vale hijo –soltando por fin a su hijo.

A la mente del joven amo le llego la imagen de la sirvienta a la que llamaba "Polluelo", sonrió de solo recordar su torpeza y sencillez, pero algún mas por que no como muchas de las sirvientas, se le había echado encima insinuándosele.

En la recamara de Tachimukai tras una ducha bien relajante se dispuso a dormir al lado de Rika.

-Buenas noches Rika-san –dijo con su voz de niña pequeña

-¡Si mi querida! –le dijo con un gran abrazo, le adoraba mucho y apreciaba.

En mitad de la madrugada, sobre las 4 de la mañana, toda la gente se había marchado con anterioridad a sus hogares, aunque varios de los invitados se quedaron a pasar la noche, el primogénito deseoso por poder probar a sus muchas de sus sirvientas fue al cobertizo a saciar sus ansias de tener relaciones, y así fue.

Con ganas de sed el joven Tachimukai se levanto de la cama, adormilado y con frio, vago sin rumbo por la cocina hasta parar al cobertizo sin saber como, y pillo al joven amo sin querer.

-¡Perdóneme mi joven amo! –en reverencia asustando a la criada.

-Estúpida Yuuki –dijo en molestia la criada que se cubría con su vestido.

El joven se subía los pantalones mientras el otro salía corriendo -¡Espera! –le gritaba –Tu quédate callada –le ordeno a la criada.

-¡Mierda, el joven amo me echara por espiarle! –se maldecía –Un momento…¿¡Si yo solo pasaba por casualidad! –se dijo de nuevo, pero para su desgracia alguien tiro de él, cayendo al suelo con su joven amo encima jadeando.

-Para ser un polluelo eres muy escurridizo –cogiendo aire –Dime, ¿Qué hacéis por ahí?

-Quería… -dijo con voz ahogada –Quería agua, y estaba dormido y yo…yo…lo siento, no quería espiar, solo que me perdí –dijo con lagrimas húmedas queriendo salir.

-Levanta –dijo el chico de pie dando la mano al otro –No tiene importancia, veo que no me mientes –dijo con una bonita sonrisa, baja un poco la mirada y ve que el "polluelo" tiene sangre en su brazo derecho –Ven te limpiare esa herida –dijo el joven agachándose y lamiendo la herida, el otro se ruborizo y lo aparto de una patada.

-¡No importa! Lo are yo –corriendo –Hasta mañana mi joven amo. –muy sonrojado. EL otro chico se quedo en el suelo sentado tocando su mejilla del golpe que le dio, pero su mirada cambio, nunca se había encontrado con alguien tan peculiar.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Libro<p>

NOTA; En este fic Touko sera la hermana de Tachimukai Yuuki, ya vereis por que lo digo.

¿Reviews? Please


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Libro

* * *

><p>Diario Día - : ¿Por qué el joven amo hace latir mi corazón de forma acelerada? Soy un chico, no puedo sentir estos sentimientos por alguien como él… no se me puede permitir nunca.<p>

Escribía con un poco de tristeza en su diario, la terminar de redactar su dia como era costumbre en él, se dispuso a ir a limpiar la habitación de su joven amo con la compostura en alto. Vio pasar la criada que paso la noche con su joven amo, noto que le miraba de muy mala manera, esta pasando por su lado le tiro la jarra de agua caliente que cargaba para su señora.

-¡Ah! Quema –en queja el joven Tachimukai cayo al suelo casi llorando del dolor que le provocaba las quemaduras del agua.

-¡Ups! –dijo con su mano en la boca –No te vi, pequeña basura –dijo con hipocresía, el joven con rabia solo pudo llorar, su código moral le impedía pegar a mujeres, aunque se haga pasar por una.

Por los pasillos sin que se den cuenta ambas sirvientas, paseaba el joven primogénito, quien vio como la criada, con la que mantuvo relaciones sexuales, reírse del "polluelo" sin ayudarle, el verlo llorar por sus ojos mar, algo en su corazón le hizo reaccionar.

-¡Déjale en paz ahora mismo! –con voz que imponía orden, no era de esperar siendo el dueño de todo -¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso? –muy molesto, con la mirada llena de odio.

-M-mi señor… n-no es lo que parece –intentado excusarse ante la joven, Tachimukai se intentaba levantar pero su espalda le dolía mucho, el agua estaba en un punto muy caliente, aun con lagrimas en ojos.

-¡Cállate! –le grito de mala manera, con rapidez se agacho a coger al joven que fue cruelmente quemado con agua –Ven vamos, no puedes estar así, las quemaduras afectaran a tu cuerpo –cambiando de parecer, su voz era ahora dulce pero a su vez de lastima, con delicadeza lo cogio entre sus brazos, el chico esta vez no se negó el dolor que sentía podía con él, se aferro a la camiseta del mayor cerrando sus ojos.

-Yo…yo… -hablo tartamudeando la criada intentado agarrar la camisa de su señor.

-No me toques –con voz grave en bajo, como si la odiara, se volteo a mirarla, y rápidamente se despejo de él –Espérame en la entrada principal con tus cosas, hoy mismo dejaras de servir a la familia Tsunami –dijo duras palabras a la mujer que mucho daño causo, marcho con el joven en brazos sollozando, mientras se iba por el pasillo largo, la criada lloraba derrumbándose en el suelo.

Tras pasar varios pasillos cortos llegaron a la recamara del joven amo, que con mucho cuidado deposito al joven en su gran cama de sabanas de seda, lo coloco boca-abajo. El sirviente tímido y con miedo hacer descubierto dijo con voz casi en susurró:

-¿Qué...que vais hacer mi amo? –dijo en susurro sin poder moverse, solo temblaba,

-No te muevas de ahí –entrando al baño –Cúrame tus heridas con una crema –dijo desde el baño, se podía oír muy bien como sacaba unas cosas, salió en seguida del baño con un botecito verde, lo abrió y metió su mano, en ese botecito, ahora dio pasos hacia el joven de la cama, con su otra mano cogió unas tijeras de su escritorio, el otro temeroso se abrazó fuertemente a la almohada con sus ojos cerrados, con temor.

-Ahora cortare tus prendas, así que no tengas miedo de lo que vaya a pasar –dijo sonando muy seguro, esas palabras llenaron con confianza el corazón del chico.

Con las tijeras corto parte del vestido del chico, dejando ver el su liso y suave espalda, era tan blanco, bueno ahora no tanto, su piel esta roja, se sentó en el borde de la cama acariciando los cabellos castaños del chico, dispuesto a poner la crema lo hizo lo cariño y temblor.

-Es-esta muy frio –se quejo el joven sintiendo un escalofrió al sentir la mano de su joven amo.

Sonriendo –Polluelo, confía mas en tu noble amo, nunca te haría daño –dijo palabras que sonaban de verdad de corazón.

-Tsunami-sama no soy un polluelo –con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, desvió un poco la mirada no quería ser pillado.

-Además de sincera, tierna –terminando de curarle la espalda, vio como el chico se intentaba levantar –Un momento Polluelo, voy a por vendajes para tu espalda, no puedes estar asi –sacando vendas de su cajón –Con esto puesto el dolor se reducirá un poco, te recomiendo que te mantengas así un día entero –dijo el joven vendando su cuerpo, sintió un cosquilleo en su interior al tocar su pequeño cuerpo.

-Perdone las molestias que tanto le causo mi señor –cerrando sus ojos del sueño, tanto llorar le causaba un pesado sueño –Lo siento mucho… -dijo hasta quedarse dormido.

Jousuke, se quedo por unos minutos mirando aquel rostro angelical, rozando sus mejillas rosadas, si por él fuera, se adueñaría del cuerpo de "aquella" sirvienta, a quien le pertenecía, y podía hacer con "ella" lo que le diera la gana, pero se retuvo de hacerlo, se levanto de la cama, dirigiéndose a la salida, donde en la puerta miro al joven una ultima vez hasta salir.

El joven amo, caminaba por los pasillos, con la mirada muy frívola, muy raro de ver en alguien tan energético como él, una cosa tenia pendiente: Echar a su sirvienta por su detestable comportamiento.

Ya en la entrada vio a su criada llorando con falsas lagrimas de cocodrilo con sus cosas empacadas.

-Me alegra saber que tus cosas están guardadas –dijo con desprecio. Tras él les espiaba la doncella Rika-san.

-¡Amo perdonadme! –dijo en suplica –¡Es injusto! Sea razonable –llorando, el otro se la quiso quitar de encima

-Vete, tu comportamiento no fue agradable para mis ojos –con ojos propios de un demonio –Se agradecida, si fueras un hombre, esto lo resolveríamos con los puños.

-¡Tsunami-sama! –gritaba siendo arrastrada hasta la salida de la puerta -¡No me aga esto! En mi vientre tengo un hijo suyo –estas palabras dejaron un mal sabor de boca en el moreno.

Ahora la doncella salía de su lugar muy desesperada, conocí muy bien a su joven amo.

-¡Jousuke-san! –le llamó la atención para que le mirara –Estúpida chica, debiste cuidarte, si eso llega a los oídos de la señora no será benevolente contigo –regañando a la muchacha, el otro estaba estático.

-¿Qué harán conmigo y mi bebe? –preguntó tocando su vientre, por dentro se reia quería atar al joven amo.

-Muy fácil joven tonta, desaparecerás de este lugar –dijo amenazante Rika -¿Te crees que soy tonta? Se que ese "hijo" –en énfasis –No puede ser del joven amo, le conozco bien, y tu vida esta salvado, el joven Tsunami-san no te dejaría sin vida de este lugar –dijo tan tranquila.

-¡Es tu hijo! Estoy segura algo me dice que eres tu –cogiendo de la pierna a Tsunami, el otro lo miraba sin emoción o expresión alguna en su rostro, en su cabeza solo rondaba su joven "polluelo".

-Vete de aquí –dijo sin mas bajando la mirada desasiéndose de su agarre con facilidad, entro a la mansión diciendo esto ultimo: Seré el padre de un niño, cuando la mujer que ame, me lo diga de sus labios sin vacilar, sonriéndome con amor, y me pueda entrármelo en mis manos.

A ambas chicas les sorprendió tales palabras.

Rika acompaño a la chica hasta la salida de las extensiones de la mansión Tsunami.

-Te diría: suerte, pero no puedo. –dijo con un tono desalentador.

-Da igual –dijo sin importarle mucho –Conseguiré otro –con orgullo

-Un día de esto tus artimañas saldrán a la luz –como maldición a la otra, digo, odiaba que alguien intentara "usar" a su deshonesto amo.

La noche cayó sin que el sol tuviera oportunidad de ver sonrientes a todos quien da luz y energía a la vegetación del lugar.

Tranquilo, y descansado estaba el joven Tsunami estudiando unos libros de su estantería con una lámpara en su escritorio, el silencio se apropiaba del lugar, de vez en cuando veía el rostro somnoliento de su polluelo, como lo llamaba él cariñosamente, siempre sacaba una sonrisa, esa sensación de calidez pero sin llegar a ser tocado, era muy embriagadora, que llenaba su egocéntrico y egoísta corazón, antes de irse a dormir se saco las lentes, arropo bien a su huésped, retirándose del lugar, era de muy mala educación dormir en la misma cama de una dama, se decía en su cabeza, rio por el echo de pensarlo siquiera.

-Tsunami-sama… -susurro en sueños el chico sirviente cuando el joven amo salió del lugar dejando sus lentes en su mesita de noche.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3; Salvado por un ángel.<p>

Nota; la criada mintió sobre el embarazo.

¿Reviews? Please and Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3; Salvado por un ángel.

* * *

><p><em>Pensé que para una persona como yo<em>

_Sin sueños, motivaciones, metas_

_No podía conocer el amor_

_Lastima que ese amor no puede crecer_

_Se quedara en capullo de flor, que con el tardío tiempo_

_Marchitara… olvidando todo… _

En la mansión Tsunami, el sol brillaba dejando ver la tenue luz através de los ventanales de la casa, dando inicio el despertar de los que vivían dentro de este gran caserío, los primeros es en despertar son: la ama de llaves, las criadas, lo criados, y demás personal que están a cargo del mantenimiento del hogar, y después se levantarían los señores de la casa.

En la recamara de las sirvientas, la joven Rika, se despertó desconcertada, su compañera no había llegado a dormir con ella, reviso bien en todas las habitaciones de las criadas para averiguar si se había equivocado, sabia bien que al quedarse adormilada, no tenia muy buena orientación.

-¿En donde se habrá metida esta chica? –se preguntaba la joven sirvienta buscando por todos lados –los que podía mirar- pero nada, no la encontraba en ningún lugar de la mansión, cansada de buscarla y perder tiempo, se sentó en la cocina suspirando –Esta chica acabara conmigo –se dijo asi mismo, poniendo su cabeza en la mesa de lo cansada que estaba.

Detrás de la joven, otra sirvienta de expresión seria y a su vez de tristeza, de larga cabellera rubio y de unos hermosos ojos de color rubí, de tez pálida, que le hablo:

-Disculpe, Rika-san, pero la señora Tsunami os mando a llamar –dijo con una voz amable pero apagada.

-¡Oh! –sobresaltada, no esperaba que alguien la llamara –Gracias, Terumi, ahora ire a ver a mi señora –dijo la chica, de pie saliendo de la cocina en busca de su ama.

A sirvienta de cabellera rubia le miro, admiraba esa faceta de optimismo, sin decaer nunca, con una sonrisa, ella, sentía envidia, quería ser feliz, pero eso se lo negaron.

Corrieron para buscar a su ama, en un descuido tonto, al girar para ir en otra dirección tropezó con el joven amo, Jousuke Tsunami, que andaba dormido y cansado.

-¡Auch! Mira por donde vas Rika –le dijo el joven amo, sosteniendo a la chica.

-¿Yo?, era usted quien se puso en mi camino –dijo muy molesta, regañándolo, no todas las sirvientas podía hacer eso, pero ella era especial, desde su niñez, se había encargado del joven Tsunami, aun con la edad de 13 años.

-Lo siento –en disculpas, ella era la única, aparte de su madre a quien obedecía –¿A dónde vas? –preguntó ya curioso, mientras se estiraba, se notaba a leguas que había pasado una mala noche.

-Voy a ver a mi señora –dijo la chica, se fijo en el cara del chico -¿Y tu que? Has estado otra vez con las criadas, no tienes remedio –de brazos cruzados mirándolo de mala manera.

-Esta vez tendré que llevarte la contraria –riendo, la chica cambio de expresión –No pude dormir en una de las habitaciones de invitados, por que cierto polluelo tuvo con accidente, y es de mala educación dormir con un polluelo –riendo, el asunto le era muy gracioso, la sirvienta no entendía muy bien, así que pidió explicaciones.

-¡Ah! Odio los misterios –muy enfadada -¿Quién es ese "polluelo"?

-¿Eh? Nadie en especial –dijo el chico, la otra no le creyó nada, en lo lejos al final del pasillo escucho un agudo grito proveniente de la habitación del joven Tsunami, los dos se miraron y no dudaron en ir.

Al llegar a la habitación del joven, la sirvienta se sorprendió mucho al ver a su compañera, en la cama de su amo sentada con los ojos húmedos.

-¡Tachimukai! –le llamó la joven.

-¡Polluelo que te pasa! –dijo el otro corriendo abrazar al chico de ojos mar.

-Lo..Lo…siento mucho, me asuste mucho al despertar aquí …solo…–dijo con las manos en su pecho, Rika que veía esa escena muy entrañaba pensó en como el su amo, el deshonesto amo, ¿Abrazaba a una chica? Aun peor, ¿Cómo le permitió dormir en su cama? A decir verdad, nadie dormía en su cama a excepción de su madre, pero eso era cuando tenia el señorito unos 4 o 5 años, pero ahora tiene 20 años, así que sentido no tendría.

No dijo nada al respecto, tan solo suspiro en bajo sonriendo tiernamente, en toda su vida bajo el mando Tsunami, nunca había visto al señorito comportarse de esa manera, tan gentil, tan amable, ahora comprendió por que echo a la sirvienta, no era por que le haya mentido: Fue por protección. Marcho del lugar en silencio cerrando la puerta con cuidado, vio como su amiga, se secaba esas pequeñas lágrimas que querían salir, y como su joven amo lo mimaba como si de un niño pequeño o hermano se tratara, no pudo evitar sentir felicidad.

_-Joven amo, ¿Dónde se metió joven amo? –llamando con insistencia al señorito heredero de todo lo que le pertenezca a los Tsunami._

_-¡Rika-san! Eres muy lento –regaño el niño de ojos negros_

_-No debe irse, sus padres se preocuparan por usted _

_-Me da igual –dijo con las manos en su cuello._

_-Ese comportamiento no es propio de un señorito, Tsunami-sama _

_-¡Bah! Estaré bien_

_-¡Es usted muy molesto! –dijo molesta –Así nadie le querrá –soltó, el niño lo miro, ella se tapo la boca atemorizada._

_-¿Nadie? –Pensó –¿Qué significa querer? –en su inocencia_

_-¿Eh? –lo miro sorprendida –En realidad seria amar. –cogiendo en brazos al tranquilizado niño –Amor es aquel sentimiento tan fuerte, que por instinto te obliga a proteger aquello que amas incondicionalmente, es una esencia tan fuerte, que nada lo puede romper, si el amor es de verdad, nada ni la muerte, puede separar –mirando el cielo despejada con el niño en brazos –Conocerás muchas mujeres en tu vida, pero solo una are que tu corazón sienta: dolor, miedo, impotencia, cariño, protección. Y también, será la única persona que sacara de ti lo peor y lo mejor de ti. –sonriendo, tocando la pequeña nariz del niño –Disculpe amo, aun es un niño para comprenderlo –llegando hasta los padres del niño._

-Eso significa amar, ¿Eh, Rika-san? –pensando en su mente mientras abrazaba al chico, los segundos parecían eternos, pero no le importaría estar así para siempre, si es con su pequeño y frágil "polluelo".

El otro joven, se separo del moreno –¡Debo volver al trabajo! –saliendo de los brazos tan fuertes del chico que lo sostenía, pero fue liberado, salió por la puerta muy ruborizado.

-¡Gracias por curar mis heridas! Estoy mucho mejor –en reverencia –Es usted muy amable –alzando su vida, muy sonriente y alegre –saliendo.

El otro se quedo impactado por su sonrisa, se sentó en la cama, con su apoyada en su cara, parecía estar desconcertado, confuso -¿Por qué tienes que llegarme hasta el corazón? –se cuestionaba

En el gran salón de la mansión Tsunami, estaba la señora de la casa, sentada en un sillón de piel, leyendo una carta, mas bien era una invitación, dejo la taza de té que tomaba en su mesita que tenia a su lado, volteo levemente su vista al notar la agitada presencia de su sirvienta mas fiel de todas, Rika.

-Has tardado Rika –dijo con una voz muy sencilla

-Mi señora, perdonadme –en reverencia –Tuve un contratiempo

-No pasa nada –dijo tomando un sorbo de té -¿No crees que el té rojo que me trae mi dulce sobrino Kaiji es delicioso? –mirando a la chica con sus ojos negros

-Si, mi señora, el joven Kaiji se preocupa mucho por usted al igual que su hijo y esposo –sin mirarle a la cara con los ojos cerrados.

-Con todos eres tan abierta, pero conmigo mantienes esa serenidad –rie un poco –Por eso eres mi amiga mas fiel –en énfasis de la palabra amiga, la otra se sorprendió mucho, se puso nerviosa.

-Es muy halagador mi señora –no supo que mas decir.

Ríe –Rika-chan, quiero que tu, y otras dos que tu elijas me acompañes a la fiesta de la familia Fubuki.

-¿Otra vez? –soltó sin darse cuenta

La señora rie de nuevo dulcemente –Si, ese niño, Atsuya siempre intenta divertirse, y como no, es el menor, lo tienen muy consentido, asi que quiero que lleves a dos muchachas contigo, asi no me aburriré junto con mi preciado hijo.

-Esta bien, entonces llevare conmigo: Tachimukai Yuuki, y Afuro Terumi si a usted no le importa

-En absoluto –gira su vista a una de las sirvientas del fondo –Traedlas ahora mismo, quiero que se prueben unos vestidos exclusivos para esa fiesta, y para ti también Rika

Lejos de los terrenos Tsunami, para ser precisos, en los territorios de la familia Fubuki, un chico de cabellos rosados palidos, con ojos anaranjados correteaba por la mansión con compañía de su hermano mayor y su mayordomo Goenji.

-¡Hermano para! –le decía su hermano mayor de ojos plateados y cabellera blanquecina, su rostro era igual que su hermano, pero su expresión daba signos de confianza y amabilidad, mientas que el otro, era muy revoltoso y travieso como un pequeño demonio.

-¡Debo asegurarme que mi fiesta sea la mejor! –dijo con egos

-Señoritos Fubuki –les llamo el mayordomo Goenji, de ojos negros, y vestimenta negra propia de un mayordomo –Debéis descansar, lleváis despiertos toda la noche debido a este evento tan esperado

-Lo sabemos Goenji, gracias por preocuparte –dijo Shirou –Y tu Atsuya, no se por qué siempre haces estas fiestas tan molestas

-Déjame no lo entenderías nunca –mirando por la ventana, como un pequeño pajarito se posaba en la ventana –Quiero volver a verlo de nuevo… -en susurro. Su hermano y mayordomo lo miraron atónitos.

_Tiempo atrás el joven Atsuya por su curiosidad se adentro en los establos donde su familia tenia unos caballos mas hermosos y de pura sangre, el niño quería subirlo puestos no le dejaban hacerlo, al principio iba todo bien hasta que se alejó del lugar, su caballo al ver una serpiente se asusto tirando al niño de su costado, el niño al caer se hizo daño en la pierna dejándolo incapaz de caminar. Temeroso de que la serpiente le mordiera se puso a llorar llamando a sus padres y hermano, pero nada, estaba muy lejos para que le oigan._

_Por ahí cerca paseaba un chico de cabellos largos rubios como el sol brillante, cono unos ojos grandes de color rojo como los rubís, de vestimenta blanca; unos short, camiseta blanca un poco larga con una flauta en mano, vio al niño asustado por la serpiente que quería morderlo, corrió hacia él, tocando la flauta, una melodía suave tan encantadora, que hizo a la serpiente irse del lugar._

_-¿Estas bien niño? –dijo el rubio, tendiéndole la mano al niño_

_El niño solo asintió con la cabeza dejando de llorar._

_-Eres fuerte, ven te llevare con tu mamá y papá –dijo cargando a sus espaldas con el niño._

_-Gracias –dijo sonriente –Eres como el sol, eres mi ángel –dijo entre pequeñas risitas_

_-No lo soy –dijo pero no le importo para nada lo dicho._

_-¿Volveré a verte? –preguntó al llegar a los terrenos Fubuki._

_-Si quieres, nos volveremos a ver –dijo el chico rubio besando la mejilla del niño –No me olvidare de ti pequeño._

_-¡Me llamó Atsuya! –en grito al ver como se alejaba el chico rubio._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4; La fiesta<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: La fiesta

"¿Mi vida esta ligada a la tuya?" es una frase que muchos enamorados se dicen, para decir que son uno en esta vida, yo la verdad, no creo en esas palabras, aunque mi cabeza muchas veces me quiere traicionar y soltarlas delante del joven amo, pero no puedo hacerlo. Me gustaría perderme en sus orbes negros tan amables, siento que esa amabilidad solo me la demuestra a mi, tan solo a mi…

Las criadas mandadas por la señora ama de la casa, mando a buscar a Afuro y Tachimukai a sus recamaras, para suerte de Tachimukai, ese dia descubrió un secreto.

Entro en la habitación continua a la suya, es decir se equivoco de habitación y al entrar vio a Afuro cambiándose de ropa –de vestido mas bien – se quedo a cuadros al ver que llevaba vendas en su pecho, y ropa interior de chico, las miradas se cruzaron, se quedaron unos segundos así hasta que el menor:

-¡Disculpe me equivoque! –dijo acto seguido se marcho, pero el rubio le cogió de la muñeca tirando de él

-¡Espera! Me descubriste –colocándose el vestido –Prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie –con mirada amenazadora.

-¡Si! Prometo no decir nada –dijo tembleroso, aunque por dentro estaba feliz, había alguien mas en su misma situación, queria abrazar al chico, pero no estaba bien hacerlo, asi que se aparto de él y decidio marchar de la habitacion, el otro por alguna razon creyo sus palabras y sonrio al verlo salir.

El joven chico de ojos azules se encamino a su habitacion con una sonrisa, su fortuna ese dia no le sonreia afortunadamente, en la puerta de su habitacion estaba apoyado el joven Tsunami con la mirada perdida al frente, se detuvo a un metro de él.

-¿Amo? -en bajo, casi un susurro ahogado

-¿Eh? -volteo su cabeza hacia "su criada" o mejor dicho: Polluelo -Veo que estas mas animada, Polluelo -recalcando la ultima palabra.

-Gracias amo, si me lo permite, estais apoyado en la puerta de mi cuarto -dijo un poco timido

-¡Oh! Disculpa, he olvidado que esta es tu habitacion, como pasas mas tiempo en la mia -con la mirada picara, sin llegar a tener en cuenta lo ofendido que se sentia el otro.

-Entonces... -con la mirada baja -No se preocupe mas por mi bienestar, no le entorpecere mas en sus cosas -dijo el chico con frialdad, y paso de largo de su habitacion, dejando un mal sabor de boca en el joven dueño. Quiso pararlo y abrazarlo, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y queria remediarlo.

En su intento de dirigirle la palabra fue fallido, una de las sirvientas de su madre, llamo a Tachimukai.

-La señora Tsunami os llama -dijo la chica sin mas, guiandole

-De acuerdo, ahora ire a los aposentes de la señora -siguiendo a la sirvienta, el joven al escuchar que le llamaba su madre, no quiso molestar, sabia que en los planes de su madre no debia meterse, asi que decidio seguirles.

Al cabo de un corto tiempo, estaban en presencia de la señora Tsunami, una gran mujer, no solo por su nobleza, sino por su belleza que no tenia comparacion alguna.

-Mi señora, aqui os traigo a Tachimukai y Afuro -en reverencia

-Esta bien, gracias, puedes volver a tu lugar

-Gracias mi señora -retirandose

-Bien, Rika-san, traemelas a mi presencia -dijo la mujer tomando un poco de su té

La chica obedecio, y fue hacia las chicas sonrientes

-Venid, la señora os llama, os va a pedir un favor -dijo

Ambos se miraron a la cara sin saber el que.

Llegaron a su presencia, un tanto nerviosos

-Estas son las chicas que vas a llevar -dijo mirando a los criados vestidos de mujer de pies a cabeza -Son bastante guapa -sonriendo -Me agradan

-Gracias -dijo el joven criado de ojos azules, se sentia intimidado

-Preparadadlas, esta noche partimos a la mansion Fubuki -hablo claro la señora -Cuando esten listas llevadlas al comedor principal quiero que mi esposo e hijo las conozcan.

Asi fue como la señora ordeno que prepararan a las muchachas sirvientes.

Caida la noche pesadamente, las jovenes fueron presentadas al comedor por orden: Rika, Afuro y por ultimo Tachimukai. La familia Tsunami estaban en el comedor, sentados tomando una deliciosa taza de té, adiferencia del padre que tomaba vino blanco.

-Muy bien Rika -hablo la señora, los demas alzaron la vista hacia las doncellas -Esposo e hijo, estas jovenes nos acompañara a la mansion Fubuki

-Sabes querida mia que no debes por que pedir permiso -hablo en padre en tono serio, tenia una actitud muy seria y a la vez fria.

El heredero Tsunami, Jousuke quedo de piedra al ver a Tachimukai, no esperaba tal belleza en ella.

Su vestido largo hasta los pies, de color azul claro, con pompas blancas, y hermosos lazos casi rosados, dejando ver un poco su busto de mujer, con una gran rosa roja en el alto de su cuello, mangas largas celestes cubriendo sus delicadas manos blancas, en su cabello llevaba una diadema celeste con piedrecitas plateadas, llevaba extensiones para cubrir su desnuda espalda fina.

-Muy bien, salgamos a los carruajes-ordeno la señora de la casa.

El viaje se hizo un poco incomodo para Tachimukai, el corsé le estaba matando y dejando sin aire, Afuro intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero tan solo hacia su agonia mas amena.

Tras una hora de viaje, llegaron a la mansion Fubuki, donde Atsuya, el hijo pequeño se regodeaba en su mansion junto con su hermano mayor y su fiel mayordomo Goenji.

-Hermano, ¿Por que haces esto? -pregunto su hermano viendo llegar a los invitados por la ventana

-Es asunto mio -mirando por la ventana, a la espera de ver quien queria, sabia que era imposible.

-Joven Atsuya su madre os reclama -dijo un mayordomo que acababa de entrar a la habitacion

-Decidle que ire enseguida -dijo el joven impaciente, antes de dar un ultimo vistazo por la ventana, vio a la familia Tsunami, no le tenia un gran aprecio, torcio su cara al verles, se volteo rapidamente, pero algo le obligo a mirar de reojo. Ella, la chica de la cabellera rubia llamo toda su atencion.

La sirvienta alzo la mirada al cielo, chocando con la del joven Atsuya, los dos quedaron mirandose anonadados, los segundos se hicieron eternos, las voces de su hermano y de su señora rompieron con esa conexion de silencio mutuo.

Capitulo 5: La verdad y el juego


End file.
